


between us

by nojbosdnjaos



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Korrasami - Freeform, Kovirasami, Multi, Oneshot, Smut, Switch Korra, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Asami, korvira, soft kuvira, switch kuvira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nojbosdnjaos/pseuds/nojbosdnjaos
Summary: Asami didn't flinch either when she turned around to meet Kuvira's gaze. Kuvira would have swear her eyes were dark brown instead of green now. Her lipstick was practically gone, only a faded stain was still on her lips. She kept working on Korra while looking at her for a couple more seconds that felt like an eternity."Kuvira, come here", she said finally and Kuvira didn't take a second more than needed to move and stand right in front of them.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Kuvira/Asami Sato
Kudos: 50





	between us

It didn't take long to fall for both. Korra appreciate her and her opinion, so it wasn't weird for her to visit and ask for advice. The first few times Asami joined her, the atmosphere was as tense as one would expect. Usually when they visit it was because they were near, helping or doing business with the Earth Kingdom, and no one knew more about that than Kuvira, so showing up to drink tea and chat didn't seem like a bad idea.  
The air became easier to breath after a couple of visits. Korra and Asami were nice people to her, very polite and funny, although Asami always kept her distance and reserve some comments to herself. Kuvira didn't expect any less. But Korra was a sunshine, as one would imagine, and she made everything feel better and everyone more comfortable. And like any couple as passionate and in love as they were, they flirted, a lot. The first time Kuvira didn't bother too much, the comments weren't directed towards her anyways. But soon she started to catch up with the littlest things. The way they look at each other, the way they always kept touch, or how Korra would notice when it had been too much for Asami and it was time to go. Or how Asami knew how to perfectly direct the conversation to a topic Korra would find enjoyable. The way they talked about each other, and of course the double entendre comments.  
Kuvira wouldn't have notice if it wasn't for the fact that she loved the friendly visits and replay them in her head once they were gone. And she often caught herself thinking about how nice it would be to have something like that, such as strong connection with someone. It didn't take much for her to realize that she didn't want something like that, she wanted them.  
The tension grew stronger when Kuvira started to reply to those double intended comments they did to each other. But it wasn't like before, the tension had shifted types. She loved the feeling, she loved the way they started to look at her, she loved to think if maybe they'd talk about her when they got to their hotel room, when they were alone.  
So when she caught Asami pinning Korra to the wall and kissing her neck and cleavage almost agressively while her hand was going south she didn't stop looking, she didn't turn around nor did any sounds to announce her none exciting discomfort. She didn't need to let them know she was right there, against the door frame, they already knew. A moan escaped Korra's mouth and she opened her eyes to stare directly into Kuvira's. She was grabbing Asami by the neck with one hand and with the other she was clinging to Asami's jacket trying to stay still.  
Asami didn't flinch either when she turned around to meet Kuvira's gaze. Kuvira would have swear her eyes were dark brown instead of green now. Her lipstick was practically gone, only a faded stain was still on her lips. She kept working on Korra while looking at her for a couple more seconds that felt like an eternity.  
"Kuvira, come here", she said finally and Kuvira didn't take a second more than needed to move and stand right in front of them.  
Asami grab her by the neck of her shirt and brought their lips together almost desperately. Kuvira kissed her back in the same way, reaching to take out Asami's ponytail and burying her fingers in her hair. Asami broke the kiss and took her other hand out of Korra's pants, just to grab Kuvira's and guide her there. Korra let another moan escapate when she felt Kuvira's fingers starting to work her.  
The situation escalated quickly once they stumbled on Kuvira's bed. Korra was the first one to come. And what followed was a battle for dominance between Kuvira and Asami, which Asami ended up winning, still allowing Kuvira to take control over Korra. The night didn't end very soon after that, but when it did, Kuvira was laying on top of Asami, panting and trying hard to recover. When Korra and Asami started kissing, she movedfrom Asami's body, letting Korra take her place. Asami's hands move to Korra's back, and then to her face, taking it and showering Korra with kisses. The view was magnificent to Kuvira's eyes, and something inside of her burnt. Korra looked so vulnerable and willing to do anything, so submissive and moldable.  
"So no after care for me?", she joked, and immediately regretted it, thinking it was an unnecessary thing to say. But Korra took her by the arm and brought her closer to them. She kissed her sweetly on the lips and then on the cheek, and looked at Asami, encouraging her to do the same. Asami kissed Kuvira rather quickly on the lips, nothing compares to Korra's demonstration of appreciation, but then she moved a lock of hair off Kuvira's face and with a soft yet determined voice she said "You did good, Kuvira". She wasn't able to mouth a "Thanks", she wasn't able to say "You too" to try and show some of what she'd call dignity, she just stared at her, even when Asami turned to look at Korra once again. She felt almost stupid, but she couldn't stop replaying the whole situation in her head and let alone those four words Asami had said that sounded like the best thing Kuvira could hear, just right next to Korra's moans and pleas. 

After that things didn't stop, not even when Asami and Korra weren't able to visit together. Sometimes it was only Korra and her, sometimes it was only Asami and her. Kuvira enjoyed Korra's cocky attitude but even more her unconditional submissiveness. She loved how she screamed for her. She found it fascinating to push her to the edge and she was driven insane by the way Korra provoked her.  
She enjoyed from Asami the way they'd fight every time, the way neither of them wanted to give in, she loved the hate Asami put into it, she loved giving in to her eventually. Kuvira never thought of herself not being in control, but she soon learned that she was actually pretty fond of it and of the way Asami made things so hard for her, almost unbearable.  
Everything was always sweeter with Korra, Asami would often leave her alone, with just a couple of kisses and words of affirmations to cling to, that weren't enough anymore. But Kuvira couldn't ask for more given what she had done, and the fact that she could almost hear Asami fighting herself, her own thoughts.  
So things didn't go exactly smoothly when an "I love you" escaped Kuvira's mouth.  
"You don't, don't say that", Asami replied, with the cold tone of voice she often use with her.  
"Yes, I do, I love you and Korra".  
Asami looked at her for a couple of seconds, Kuvira felt her heart beat a hundred times faster than it had in any of the deadly battles she had been partaker in. Asami grab her by the chin, rather carefully, as if she was examinating her.  
"You know we would never love you like you do, right? I'm not even sure I like you at all, Kuvira".  
"You seem to hide that pretty well then", she replied, challenging Asami, but she didn't say anything else, she stared a couple more seconds and got out of bed. She put her clothes back with the elegance that was characteristic of her and got out of the room. Kuvira heard just moments later the car driving away. 

The next time it was just Korra. They were still very naked, and Korra was resting her head on Kuvira's chest, hugging her waist and occasionally leaving kisses wherever she could.  
"If I told you I love you, would you run away like Asami did?", she asked almost in a whisper. She felt Korra smile against her skin, "No".  
"I love you", Kuvira said then.  
"And I love you" Korra replied looking up at her, her hair was sticking on her face, so Kuvira move it away softly.  
"But you won't never love me like I do".  
"Probably not". Korra moved to lay completely on top of Kuvira and lean to kiss her. "But I hope it can be enough".  
"I think it is". 

"Look at our pretty little fuck toy, babe", Asami said grinning, grabbing Kuvira by the chin aggressively and then kissing her in the same way.  
Kuvira moan into Asami's mouth when she felt Korra's hands starting to work her center, she felt wetness sliding down her thighs and she fought hard not to cry out, but her eyes were already starting to water. Her hands were tied up with a rope hanging from the ceiling. She was completely naked, but Korra and Asami were still in their lingerie. Korra's mouth moved from her neck to her nipple, and she sucked and nibble it, making Kuvira feel like she was about to die. This feeling was reassured when Asami took Korra's hand off the way and penetrated her with one of her favorite toys. It hurt and it felt good. "Fuck, Asami", Kuvira screamed out. She could already feel a couple of tears showing up. She had been craving this, it had been too long, she needed it.  
Korra's hand went back to Kuvira once again, but this time to her clit, and her mouth moved to her other nipple.  
"You like this?" Asami asked, sucking on Kuvira hear lobe.  
"Yes", Kuvira said, trying to not scream but failing.  
Her eyes were closed hard and she wished she had something to bite or scratch. She tried to meet Asami's mouth, but Asami moved before their lips could meet.  
"I'm gonna come" she announce in a whisper, follow by a not so quiet groan.  
"No", Korra said meeting her eyes, "Not yet".  
She whined, she hated when Korra took control, she felt vulnerable and humiliated, and that's why she also loved it. They didn't stop, and soon enough she was crying harder than ever. She felt her face and thighs wet and her mouth dry.  
"Please, please", she wailed.  
"You wanna come, Vira?", Korra whispered in her hear.  
"Yes... Please". She felt Asami accelerating her pace, and was follow by Korra's hand doing the same.  
"Please", she cried out.  
"You're so perfect, Vira. C'mon, come for us".  
She was at the edge of her orgasm when Asami started leaving kisses on her cheek.  
"Asami, please" she said in an almost inaudible whisper.  
"What? What do you want?", Asami asked between kisses.  
"Say you love me, please. Just once". Asami looked at her for a few seconds as she always did, and she lean in to Kuvira's hear and whispered only for her to hear "I love you", and it only took a few more thrust for Kuvira to finally come.  
Once the adrenaline was gone and her breath was slowing down, Korra cut the rope, took her in her arms and lay her in bed. She lay next to her, and Asami did the same. Kuvira couldn't see the look of satisfaction they exchanged, but she could definitely feel it.  
"Let us know when you're ready for round two, Vira", Korra said with a playful tone.  
She tried to laugh but a groan came out instead. She turned around and nuzzled into the crook of Asami's neck and inhale her sent. She stretched her arm and looked for Korra's hand, finding it and holding it tightly. Korra turned around and pressed their bodies together, leaving kisses on Kuvira's back.


End file.
